


rainbow road: a myth of undying passion

by popcap



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Soulmates, four years ago, i wrote it as a joke i really did, my ao3 is literally becoming a crack bin, ppl will have to dig thru the rubble for my real fics at this rate, rainbow road, this was.. technically the first fanfiction i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcap/pseuds/popcap
Summary: Waluigi feels the memory seize his soul, feels it like a red tortoise shell striking the kart of his mortality, and suddenly the wheels cease to turn. He knows now, with the realization that his love is not gone but awaiting him just beyond the warm yellow gates of the sunset laid out before him, that his time combing the barren earth for signs of fulfillment is finished.





	rainbow road: a myth of undying passion

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! i hate myself!

A lone tumbleweed drifts by, swept up in the redolent breeze of a late July night, the same breeze that gently caresses Waluigi’s hollow cheeks. The slow rocking of the rickety porch swing dislodges cobwebs that have gathered over the years, and Waluigi slumps back into the wooden seat with a fluttery sigh. He watches the tumbleweed float by, bouncing once, twice, three times before disappearing over the horizon toward the great gilded hearth of the setting sun.  As he bows his head, his hat tumbles into his lap, and he stares at the inverted L patch sewn above the brim. Stroking it gently with a gloved thumb, he feels tears burning hot at the back of his eyes as he thinks of the man who once wore a similar hat, one in a brilliant shade of emerald green.

He closes his eyes; one tear falls, landing on his cap, and the moisture stains the fabric to a deeper purple. The shade so resembles the midnight sky that for a moment Waluigi swears he sees constellations swirling across his vision and he remembers the nights that he and Luigi shared, cruising down Rainbow Road beneath the stars and just existing, existing together in the shared breath of their love. They were two tumbleweeds then, coasting along on the same wind but doomed inevitably to part, one drifting toward the clouds and the other clinging to the earth.

But the brevity of their time together had served only to stoke the flames of their passion, and now as Waluigi remembers watching helplessly while Luigi plunged off the edge of the very road upon which their love had blossomed, he lets the tears flow freely down his haggard face.  _ Why _ , he wants so badly to scream to the heavens until the earth shakes,  _ why must love be always consumed by tragedy? _ But at the same time, deep in his soul stirs the thought that had lain dormant all along, and it is now that he knows he must finally face it: Luigi was too good for this world. The brightest flames have always burned out the fastest. Their love transcended the mortal confines of this existence, a love so pure and holy that this world could never hope to contain it, a love consumed by the entropic tragedy that preys on the light of the earth--a love destined only to continue in the realm beyond.

Waluigi feels the memory seize his soul, feels it like a red tortoise shell striking the kart of his mortality, and suddenly the wheels cease to turn. He knows now, with the realization that his love is not gone but awaiting him just beyond the warm yellow gates of the sunset laid out before him, his time combing the barren earth for signs of fulfillment is finished.

He closes his eyes. The tears are gone.

"Take me," he whispers. "Take me, my love," and his love answers with a voice like a checkered flag at the finish line of the final lap around Rainbow Road.  _ But, my dear, _ he thinks as the old porch swing fades from underneath him,  _ our race is only beginning. _

_ This time, the finish line is behind us. _

_ This time, our laps will be infinite. _

**Author's Note:**

> junior yr of high school i set the entire body of this as the title of a groupchat (where it has remained for years) and that's how i learned that imessage group titles don't have character limits within reason,,,,,,copy paste this into ur groupchat title bar w/o explanation and send a screenshot to my [tumblr](http://hellsuga.tumblr.com) and i will personally endow u with riches beyond mortal comprehension (i'll maybe venmo u like 2 dollars)


End file.
